


Morning Rituals

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Series: Segments [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning for two pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff. What can I say? I'm a sucker for sap and schmoop.

Sanji woke up around five in the morning, stretching lazily and blinking as he yawned. He slipped out of the hammock as quietly as he could, pausing to lay a gentle kiss on his lover’s head before leaving. The kitten, which they still had yet to name, mewed quietly in his sleep and rolled himself into the spot Sanji vacated, completing the motion by tucking his tail in around his body. Smiling at the small creature, the cook petted him gently, stroking along his back and rubbing the top of his head. A muted purr came from the furry ball, and Sanji chuckled.

Slipping on his shoes, he pulled on a clean shirt from the dresser and buttoned it up, fingers moving automatically through years of long practice. He tucked it into his pants and put on his belt, running a hand through his blonde bangs before stepping softly past his snoring nakama to the galley.

Stifling another yawn, he pushed the door open and wandered to the counter. Slightly more awake now, but still moving mostly on auto-pilot, the cook pulled out ingredients that he’d need for breakfast, turning on the stove and readying his pans. Seconds later the sound of eggs sizzling could be heard around the kitchen, followed closely by the smell of bacon.

Around five thirty, the swordsman stirred. Zoro woke up slowly, blinking a couple times as he rubbed his palm over his eyes. Suddenly, a large yawn broke across his face, and he stretched himself out along the empty hammock, hearing joints crack and pull. He looked around, unsurprised that he was alone. Well, almost alone, anyway. Bemusedly, he glanced down at the young kitten who was currently trying to burrow into his side, cold nose poking at his ribs and little paws bumping against his skin. Smiling softly to himself, he shook his head slightly and rolled to get out of the hammock, his feet hitting the floor with a soft ‘thud’.

Unlike his lover, Zoro didn’t bother getting fully dressed. He pulled his pants on over his boxers and strode to the door, dodging rubber limbs and ignoring the half-muttered monologue of some grand adventure or other. As he passed Chopper, he laid a hand on the little reindeer’s head, stroking it gently before passing through the doorway.

He padded down the hall and over to the galley, mainly getting there by smell, still blinking sleep away and occasionally knuckling his eyes. He reached the door to the galley and palmed it open gently, letting it swing shut behind him.

Sanji was humming quietly to himself, mixing up batter for pancakes as he finished up with the bacon. He already had a large pile to the side; bacon, eggs and toast piled high on platters, prepared for a normal breakfast with the Mugiwara Crew. Removing the whisk from the bowl, he turned down the heat on the burner and poured, guiding the mixture with his spatula. Placing the bowl back on the counter, he reached over and picked up the cinnamon, adding a dash to the pancake that was beginning to form.

Zoro stepped up behind the cook and slid his arms around his waist, pulling the other back against his chest. Sanji’s humming changed it’s pitch, going from slightly upbeat to slow and rhythmic, until it finally stopped altogether. He leaned back into the swordsman’s embrace, closing his eyes and tilting his head so it rested against Zoro’s, who laid his chin on Sanji’s right shoulder. For a few minutes they stood like that, Zoro gently running his hands down and across Sanji’s chest, the cook sighing and swaying gently with his lover to an imaginary beat.

Zoro turned his head and placed a soft kiss to Sanji’s temple. Sanji put down his spatula and turned in the swordsman’s arms until they were face to face. He gazed into his lover’s eyes, lazy and at half mast, before leaning in for a kiss. Zoro’s lips opened easily under his, familiar and unhurried. They stood there, with Zoro’s hands on the cook’s hips, and Sanji’s tangled in green hair.

The swordsman finally pulled away, leaving one last peck on Sanji’s lips before disentangling them and heading for the door. His fingers slid against the cook’s hips as he left, squeezing gently and Sanji’s trailed down his shoulders before sliding off and back to his sides.

Zoro treaded across the grass deck, headed towards the crow’s nest to collect his weights and relieve Brooke of his watch before beginning his morning workout.

Inside the galley, Sanji flipped the pancake high up into the air, only to catch it in the perfect center of a new plate.


End file.
